Confrontation
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Finally. The time has come to finally settle things. Ever since that day they had that draw in the water gun fight, the tension has increased. Things finally will be settled, and the final battle shall occur.


"Rena!" I screamed up at her.

"Impossible. I never thought you'd find it up here..." She remarked as she scratched her neck softly. "I guess it all ended in failure, huh?"

"Game over, Rena,"

"And I was fighting so hard against the aliens. If humanity perishes now, it's all your fault Keiichi-kun,"

Look at her. Talking bullshit about aliens. It pisses me off.

"Huh? Aliens? Who'd believe that? Dumbass,"

She grunted in anger.

"If you want me to believe you, then we have ways to settle things,"

"You're saying that the one who wins is right?"

"Of course,"

With that final word, she charged at me. The air began to tense. Satoshi's bat clanged against her cleaver. Come at me, cleaver girl. Let's finish this once and for all! Our weapons clashed and we were forcing each other to push their self further.

"If you lose to me, you better be ready!" I exclaimed.

"Now why would that be?"

"Because, if I win, you have to become my personal maid, of course! From "Good morning" to "good evening," you'll always be serving me!"

She laughed maniacally as she stated how like me that was.

We quickly broke our weapons, and I charged at her. I missed, and she swiped at me. I dodged it, and fought onwards. No way in hell am I going to let her kill me. She fought until the end for me. She allowed herself to die by my hands, trying to save me from the monster I had become that day. That day shall always be in my heart. The day I killed you and Mion... I won't allow you to be like me! Even as you were mortally wounded, you continued to try and save me. A monster like me. To not see that makes me shit. I will save her! We clashed again, and again. I thought I heard someone calling to tell me to jump, but I won't leave Rena. I won't be a coward!

We clashed continuously as the crowd cheered me on. Like hell I'd give up here!

"We fought with water guns, once. Do you remember?" I said, staring her down. "Didn't you want to fight like that, once more?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, and then quoted myself.

"_This tension! I can't get enough of it! It's going to be a real buzzkill to finish this!"_

In response, she quoted herself.

"_Don't be a sore loser!"_

Together, we've waited long for this day to come. Our weapons clashed and banged against each other. The crowd continued to cheer. I will save you, Rena. I swear it!

Again, we continued to clash. As our weapons put us in a lock, again, I decided I should try and talk to her, again.

"Let me confirm this. If I win, you'll be my personal maid! Serving me every day until I'm happy! And you'll have to call me 'Honored Master Keiichi!'"

"Not unless I get to wear a cute costume!"

"I've got that planned, already! Under the Manager's supervision, I'll have several costumes for you!"

"Yeah, yeah! I have no intention of losing, but that sounds fun!"

"Now comes your victory prize, Rena,"

She tensed, and the lock ended. We put our weapons to our sides.

"If you win, I'll believe you, Rena. I'll believe everything about aliens. Even if you end up dying, I'll see it through no matter what. Because I'm your friend,"

"That sounds so boring, though!"

"What, you want to change it?"

"I-I-I would like your prize,"

"You want me to be a maid!"

"No, but the rest is the same... I want you to greet me everyday with a "Good morning," and bid me adieu with "Good night." I want you to fill me with joy. With these conditions, no matter who wins, we'll be together..."

"We'll be together, but with a difference in treatment!"

I prepared myself for a final confrontation, saying a few last words before everything was settled.

"I had fun," I said calmly.

"I did, too."

And with that, we ran at each other, as our weapons clashed.

It seemed to me like we were stuck in an endless clash. I wanted to save her. I wanted to go back to the happy times of Hinamizawa. I wanted us to all be friends, again. At that moment, I smiled. Satoshi's bat flew into the air and I heard it land far away. When I realized what had happened, she was on top of me with her cleaver in the air.

"Damn, you're good," I said.

"Now everything has been settled," Rena responded calmly.

"No, not yet. It's not over until you kill me,"

"But... But... I don't want to,"

"What?"

Rena began to cry, "I don't want to! Why did it come to this? When did this happen? I trusted everyone. When did I stop trusting you all! Why? Why am I doing these things to my best friends! Why?"

"Rena! Are you starting to realize your sins on your own!"

"Why did I take all this away from us?"

"You're truly amazing, Rena..."

"Huh? What'd I do?"

"You realized your sins on your own, without any of our help."

She began to cry more, and hugged me. It's finally over, huh? We can now go back to those happy times. To a happy Hinamizawa... I began to cry a little bit. That's all I've wanted. Ever since I killed Mion and Rena, ever since those days, I wanted to go back. Why the hell has it taken this long? Why! WHY! When I find out who the bastard is who did this to us, I swear, I swear, I, Maebara Keiichi, shall kill them! That bastard...!


End file.
